Farewell
by HuskyLeaf
Summary: SuperHero Movie. Rick Riker is at the grave yard, sulking over his loss. Rated T for mention of character death.


_**A/N;**_ Okay, do not flame me for this story. It just popped into my head and I felt like writing it. Thanks to those who are reading this. Also, it wont be as funny as the movie, it's gonna be more dramatic. . .even though it's only gonna be one chapter. I know alot of people didn't like SuperHero Movie, so don't flame me.

It's really short. But please review, no flames.

I also do not own SuperHero Movie.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Oh, Jill. . ."

The sky was very dark and full of moisture, the sun would peek out every few seconds. Rick Riker stood in a grave yard staring down at a grave with the name _Jill Johnson_ on it. Rick held three flowers in his hands, slowly setting them down infront of the grave. Rick tried to hold back his tears. He felt like it was all his fault she had died. If he hadn't taken her to fly, she wouldn't have died. He should have went alone. Rick and Jill had been hit by a helicopter, Rick had survived because of his armor-like skin, but Jill died soon after they were hit.

Rick truely loved Jill, he thought about her all the time. How could this happen to him? First his parents die, then his aunt, and now Jill. Rick had never felt so alone. He actually thought they could live together forever. Now Rick didn't know what to do, he could either hate himself forever or sit down a cry his eyes out. Rick wouldn't allow himself to think about the good times with Jill, only the parts where she had died in his arms.

As he stood there quietly, memories began to flash before his eyes.

--FlashBack--

_"Jill! Are--Are you okay!" _Rick almost broke into tears, holding Jill and stared down at her. Rick was on his knees as Jill's eyes were slowly closing.

_"Rick. . ." _Jill quietly said, her voice cracking. _"It hurts. . ."_

Rick let a tear roll down his cheek, but continued to hold back the rest. _"Don't worry, Jill! The-the ambulance will be here soon! I promise--"_

_"I don't think I can hold on much longer, Rick. . ."_ Jill muttered. _"I don't want to die. . ."_

_"You wont die, Jill,"_ Rick replied. _"You'll live. Please, don't close your eyes. Just hold on a little bit longer."_

_"I can't. . ."_ Jill felt a string a pain go through her body. _"I. . .I love you, Rick Riker. . .I wont ever forget you. . . ."_ Jill closed her eyes all the way.

_"Jill? Jill! Don't close your eyes! Please don't--" _Rick held up her arm and felt for her pulse, he felt nothing. There was no pulse at all. Rick could feel his heart sink, almost like he could die himself. _"Jill. . .I love you too, Jill. . . ."_

Rick squeezed her hand, letting a tear roll down his cheek again. He would start to cry harder, but he was starting to feel like he was now in denial.

--End Flashback--

Rick let out a deep sigh, he began to speak again. "If only I could spend one more day with you. . .If only I hadn't taken you to fly with me. It's all my fault, Jill. I didn't mean to do it. . .I thought it would just be fun, I should've known something would have happened. Nothing ever goes my way." he felt several tears drip out of his eyes. "Remember. . .Remember when you came in after my uncle was shot and you kissed me on the cheek? That was all I ever dreamed of, something I thought would never happen. And how you never gave up in me. . .I love you, Jill Johnson."

Rick looked up at the dark, dreery sky as a rain drop fell on his head. It slowly began to pour down with rain. "If I could only reverse time. . .If only you hadn't come with me. . .It's all my fault. . .everything's my fault. Why couldn't you be here with me, Jill? Why can't you be here by my side? How much I adore you. Please, please let this all just be a dream. . ."

Everytime Rick woke up he always hoped this was all just a terrible dream. But sometimes, Rick didn't sleep. It was five months ago when Jill died, and he felt more guilty than ever. It's like his guilt finally hit him, as did reality. Rick would never forget this day, the girl he ever loved was now dead. And nothing he did could ever bring her back.

Rick lowered his head, turned around and began to walk away, his feet kicked the muddy ground as he walked off in his own sad guilt, only now he would sulk.

The End.


End file.
